I Have The Chance - Kyman FanFiction
by Slcolby
Summary: Hello! I'm Chloe and I have been wanting to post this fanfiction for a while now, I just didn't know how. Now, I know how. I will probably upload the next chapter here very shortly, since it is summer. Please, tell me what you think of this chapter in the comments! I have some troubles with some things, but I tried to make it good. Enjoy! Chapter 1-
1. Chapter 1

I sighed and looked out the window. I've been grounded for the past two weeks, and it has been stressful. There have been so many things to do with the guys lately, but I couldn't go anywhere but to school. Anyway, was a surprisingly warm day for Colorado, 78 degrees, to be exact. Tomorrow was the last day of school; Next year I'll be a goddamn senior. I hardly past school this year. I think it was because there was just too much on my mind all at once. All the stress just pored down on me, like rain, a heavy rain fall. Buried in thoughts, I hardly noticed the loud tapping on my window. Another tap. That startled me! I jumped back at least a foot from my window.

"Hey!"

The stranger said with a rough voice. He cleared his throat.

"Down here!"

As I walk back to the window, I brush my long red bangs out of my face. I look out the window; Stan was standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Are you still grounded?" He asked "Because-"

"Sadly, yes." I cut him off.

"Oh…." He said, disappointedly. "Well. There is going to be a end of the year party for our grade tomorrow night." "It's at Token's house and there was going to be drinks and stuff." "The guys and I are all going."

The party. I thought. It clicked to me. I got a text from Cartman a couple days ago about that. Cartman. I wonder if he's going. He never said-

"Dude, are you okay?" Stan interrupted me.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. I got a text a couple days ago about that. I want to go, so I'm going to see if I can get my parents to let me." My voice was shaky.

"They'll never let you go!" "Here, I can help you get out of trouble and convince your parents to let you go." He said quite fast.

Before I could say one word, I heard the doorbell ring. My parents, of course, answer it. Oh, god. I thought. He's just going to make everything worse for me.

"Kyle!" My mother said. "Stan is here!"

I walk down the stairs. It took me forever. It felt like a minute per step. My head was hanging down as I walked to the couch, and plopped down.

"Okay, Stan." "What is it you wanted to tell us?" My mother said once again.

He told them all about the party, why it was stupid to ground me for breaking up with my "girlfriend", and how I learned my lesson. Stan was right. He convened my parents to let me go.

"Okay, since you did pass, and you learned your lesson, I'll let you go." Said my mother.

My sprits lifted.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I said.

"Just stay out of trouble." My farther said.

"I promise." I replied.

I walked outside with Stan and said thanks to him. I wanted to hug him. But that would be weird. Stan just smirked, and said welcome.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Fall

Chapter 2

The next thing I know, I was walking with Stan, Butters, Craig, Kenny, and Tweek. I'm not sure where we were going now, but I think it was to get Cartman. Then Stan stopped in his tracks. While we tried to stop, but almost all knocked down like dominoes. He turned around, and looked at us.

"Why the hell did you stop?" Craig asked.

"Y-yeah I a-almost fell GAH down!" Said Tweek.

"Guys, do we really want to bring Cartman along?" "I mean, he'll just be an asshole to all of us." Stan said.

"Yeah" Everyone agreed.

Expect me. I didn't agree. Everyone started to walk off. I stood there. I could feel my cheeks getting hot. They turned around and looked back at me.

"Kyle, what are you doing?" Butters said.

"W-why can't Cartman come?" I had a shutter in my voice.

"Don't you think he's a complete asshole?" Butters said.

Yeah, a complete asshole with cute short brown bangs that hang slightly in his eyes, his eyes. Deep brown, very easy to get lost in eyes that sparkle in the distance. Hell, and even up close. None of the guys know that I'm gay. I don't know what they would think of me. Not even my mom knows. I don't think she would be too happy with me, anyways. Can I help it if I am gay? You can't really chose, it just..it just happens. They couldn't de-friend me, right? I don't know anymore. I thought that all. Again I finally came out of my thoughts and went back to the real world. I looked up again. The guys were all staring at me with odd faces. I slowly put my hand on my cheek. It felt like I had gained a few more degrees, because I was burning up. Stan whispered some thing into Craig's ear. Every thing was fading. I bet my face was as red as my hair. I was so embarrassed, which was only making it worse. I could feel my body numbing up and my eyes were closing. I had no idea what was going on. I dropped to the ground- or what it felt like. I couldn't feel anything. I heard faint yells and that was it. Before I completely fainted, the last thing on my mind was Cartman.


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly open my eyes to a very bright light. My eyes felt really watery. I shut them hard, and then blinked a few times. They finally adjusted to the light, which was nice. I moaned. I couldn't remember anything, anything at all. To tell you the truth, I didn't give a fuck. I sat up in the strange bed I was laying-sleeping, in. Wow, my head felt lighter then ever! I felt like I could do anything! Even though I'm powerless, this is the best feeling I've felt in a long time! Just then, I heard a steady beeping noise. I blinked slowly as a turn my head, and find a heart rate thingy. (I wasn't sure what they were called.) I realized where I was, and the bomb dropped. My head felt heavy with thoughts again. Stressed, I felt the new weight on my head and didn't take it so well. I crashed into my pillow falling down. Trying to fall asleep, but I always failed.

After a couple rough hours, trying to fall asleep and whatnot, I heard someone come in. Once again I sit up, looking around. It was just the nurse. She looked at me with her big blue eyes.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

I cleared my throat. "Fine."

"That's great." "Can I get you anything?"

Right now, all I really wanted was my phone. I wasn't so sure if she could get that, though. So I just said water would be nice.

As she went to go get me water, I mumbled some crap to myself. I couldn't even make out half the stuff I was making out. As I grabbed the TV remote, I heard someone else come in. Oh, who now? I thought.

"HAHAHA LOOK IT'S THE JEW BOY WHO FAINTED!"

I instantly knew the voice. I could feel my face blushing, and I was smiling like nothing else. As Cartman approached me, I quickly hid all my senses. It was hard, but I had to.

I tried to act annoyed. "Oh, what do you want, fatass?"

"Nothing, Kahl." He said as he throws a phone on my lap.

Uff. I moan as it landed. I could see a tiny smirk on his face for maybe a second.

"Whose phone is this?" I question as I turn on the screen.

"It's mine, Jew." Cartman replied. "Don't touch it!"

"Then why did you throw it on me?!"

"'Cause I felt like it, and does that matter, Kahl?"

It didn't matter anyway because I immediately guessed the pass code.

"6754" I said. He glazed at me in disbelief. This made me laugh so hard.

"What's so funny?!" "How the hell did you even know that?!" Cartman yelled.

"Shhhh, Dumbass!" "Be quiet!" "We're in a hospital!"

As I looked at the time, I noticed it was the last day of school. It was lunch.

"D-did you come during lunch?" I asked.

"Uh-huh." "You owe me!" Cartman yelled again.

"Okay, I'll remember that."

"You better."

_*Not part of the story*_

_Thanks for reading! I'm not sure how to put the "Authors note" So I'm just going to put it in the story. I know, this chapter was a bit boring, but trust me, it gets better. Next chapter's coming out soon! __J_


	4. Chapter 4

I hated this place.

I've wanted to get out of here since this afternoon, after Cartman left. My friends came to see me, they didn't stay long. They just asked, "Are you still coming to the party?" I replied with a simple "I don't know." My parents also came. In fact, they're still here. They were whispering a lot, and when they weren't whispering, they just blahed to me about how this was all their fault because they didn't give me enough fresh air and then when I got some I wasn't used to it and I passed out. That's not what happened at all, but I just went with it. I didn't want to say the truth. I didn't want to say the truth to anyone, not even Cartman. I'm just too scared of what they'll think of me. Anyway, tonight was the party. I really want to go, since I haven't done anything in what feels like forever.

"Mom"! I yelled.

"What Bubbie?" She called back.

Ugh that damn nickname. She had called me that ever since I can remember.

"Can you come in here?" I said more quietly.

"What?"

"CAN YOU COME IN HERE?" Once again, yelled.

"What's wrong, Bubbie?

"Nothing's wrong". "Can I go to the party tonight?"

There was a silence until my little brother Ike came in. He looked at me, and laughed. He was fourteen, now.

"Ike, stop laughing"! "This isn't funny"! Mom demanded him.

"No mom, it's fine." "I'd be laughing too." I said. "So, what's the answer?"

"I don't know Bubbie." "I'll talk to your farther."

"Okay." I sighed.  
A few minutes after they walked out, I noticed that Cartman left his phone here. I smiled and grabbed it viciously. I entered in the code, and started going through his whole phone. He had a ton of games. I noticed Flappy Bird and tapped it. Started a new game, and then died on purpose just to see what his high score was. Cartmans' high score was seven. I giggled at the sight of that. I played a bunch of other games until he got a text. I tapped the popped up notification, and it brought me to the text. Strangely, it was from Bebe. My smile wiped off my face at the sight of that. What does she want? I wondered. The text read

"See you at the party tonight, handsome! Love you!" with a winking face on the end of the sentence.

Panic flew across my body as I stared looking through all the other texts they had. I about threw up when I went on FaceBook and saw they have been dating for about a month. How come I didn't know about this?! How come he didn't tell me?! I couldn't help it. I broke into tears; even though, I really shouldn't have. I dropped his phone on the floor and my face was in my pillow. I didn't know why I was crying, I really didn't! It just felt like all my feeling, imagination, and dreams were crushed into to bitsy pieces and blew away with the wind. My heart hurt like it spilt in two. I felt the warm, wet tears go onto the pillow. I was crying. I haven't cried in years. It takes a lot for me to cry, and this did it. I heard the door open and I forced myself up. My eyes, were red, but I wiped all the tears away with my blanket. My mother came in.

"Good news, Bubbie!"

"You can go to the party!"

"Yay"! I said with all my might.

"I'm going to get some rest before the party." I said sounding tried.

"Alright, I'll wake you up later." She closed the door behind her.

I didn't sleep, I sat there, crying.

_Ok, this chapter was a bit…I'm not sure how to put it. Did you like it? Please, tell me! I'm an author that likes to put things you don't expect. The next chapter is the party, so look out for that! _


	5. Chapter 5

My mom said her goodbyes, have fun, and be safe as I stepped into my car. I don't think she really knew what the party was, but I was fine with that. It was about ten minutes to get there. The drive felt longer then it actually was. I tried to make it go faster by listening to some music; that didn't help. I mostly was just thinking the whole way there. I was still stoked that Cartman was…well, you know. It was just too much for me to handle. The more and more I thought about it, the more I noticed I might be in love with Cartman. It sounds ridiculous, I know. Not like I just met him, neither. As for Bebe, I'm still hurt, but as long as he's happy, I'm happy for him. I found it weird that Bebe never texted Cartman back why he didn't text back, because some girls get pretty mad when guys don't text them back. Who knows, maybe she doesn't. I really hope Cartman is at the party. I know this might sound wrong, but I want to try to get him drunk enough that'll kiss me. Even though he would be drunk, it'd still mean something to me. Even if I can't get him drunk, I have a back up plan. I gave a little smirk when I looked at his phone. I can use that as a weapon. Finally arriving to the party thinking I was late. There was a whole ton of cars lined up, and I spent almost five minutes just finding a place to park. Having no regrets, I held my breath as I walked up to the house. I was greeted by all my friends. They all seemed have to forgotten about me fainting the other day. This place was crazy. Loud music, a disco ball, Tons, and I mean tons, of drinks and food, a pool, you name it.

"HEY EVERYONE COME OUTSIDE CLYDE IS GOING TO DO IT!"

That brought everyone's attention. Everyone rushed outside. I went outside too, just to see what was going on. Clyde was standing on the roof. I couldn't really make him out, but apparently he was naked.

"JUMP"! "JUMP"! "JUMP"! People chanted.

For the fun of it, I started chanting too. Pretty soon, he jumped into the pool, naked and off the roof.

"WHOOO"! Everyone yelled.

I was probably the first one who went back inside for a shot. That "one" shot turned into seven, as a lot of people came back in the house. Just then Token came up to me and put his arm around me. That nearly made me jump out of me skin!

"God damn it Token don't scare me like that!" I yelled at him.

"Awe sucks, I'm sorry Kyle. I didn't fucking see you there." He said. All his letters were slurred. I could tell he was drunk.

"Are you having a good time"? He asked.

Before I could say anything, he said that's great and thankfully got away from me. I desperately needed to find Stan and Kenny. I didn't know where they were, but I wanted to. It didn't take me that long to find them, to my surprise. They were sitting on the couch talking, and drinking. Wow, I didn't know they were that good of friends. I thought. Then Wendy came and sat in-between them. That made it less awkward.

"Hey, Stan"! I said with a happy voice.

"Oh, hey Kyle, Glad you could make it!" He replied, his words slurred, also.

I wanted to talk more, but Wendy pretty much took over Stan's mouth, and Kenny went to go get something. All of a sudden, I wanted to go to the bathroom. I didn't need to go; I just wanted to be alone right now. It took me forever just to find the bathroom, knowing how big Token's house is. By the time I got there, I noticed the door was shut, but the lights were off. I opened it, and turned on the lights. That's when my sexuality turned on. Craig and Tweek were practically licking each others faces off.

"GAH"! Tweek yelled.

"K-Kyle we c-can explain"! Tweek yelled once again.

"Kyle, if I give you ten bucks, will you promise not to tell anybody? Craig asked, his voice shaking.

That wasn't the reaction I expected, but I just agreed.

"If you ever tell anyone about this, you're dead." Craig commanded.

I promised, and closed the door. I jamed the ten dollars in my pocket. My sexuality was killing me. Where the fuck is Cartman?

_**Heheheh, Kyle loves Cartman, maybe too much. Sorry if you don't ship Creek, but I felt I needed to add that in there as an extra detail. Like this? Tell me! This has been fun writing or, typing so far. I know, it's been a little bland, but things are going to spice up. Look out for the next one!**_


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning, lying outside and the soft, dew filled grass. The first thing I did is see if all my clothes were on. Thankfully, everything was on; except my hat, which I seemed to be using as a pillow. I'm not really sure what all happened after I looked for Cartman for several hours. I all could think of was the hugest fight I've ever seen in my life. It was between Kenny and…..my thoughts trail off as I look around. There were a lot of people sleeping on the ground. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing, but I didn't care. I never got my fantasy with Cartman. Now that I think about it, I might not ever. I felt like I was going to cry. My eyes watered up, but I stopped them from coming. I had to be strong, and just hope. Hope for one precious day, where everything in the world is right again. I sat up, and put my hat on. I found Craig watching me with every move I did. I was a little suspicious until what I remembered what I did. Ha, it must be because I barged in on his make out session with Tweek. Come to think of it, he was staring at me all night last night, too. Guess if he ever tries to hurt me, I have a weapon against him. I put my hands in my pockets, the ten dollars were there and my car keys. I started to get up and walk to my car. Hell if I know where it is, but I wanted to get out of this dump. Have to admit, it was a little hard dodging all those people. I heard stepping behind me in the grass. I looked behind and saw Craig. He was standing a little over a foot away from me. He also had one leg up in the air, and his arms were hanging down in some sort of box shape. I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't. We made eye contact for what felt like several minutes, both of our expressions untouched. I didn't know how long he could stand like that, but I wasn't trying his skills. I started to turn away, breaking eye contact. He was walking behind me again. It wasn't till I got out of the driveway, when I started to get annoyed.

"What are you doing?" I asked quickly.

"What are _you_ doing?" He said, not answering my question.  
Walking around, I said "Well,_ I'm_ leaving this dump."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him, putting me in an uncomfortable pose. I could tell he was pissed off. His face was only a couple inches away from mine. I wanted to get out this. I struggled to get out, but he just gripped me tighter.

"You're not getting out of this." He whispered.

"What did I do to you?!" I said a little too loudly.

"You know what you did, and you're not telling _anybody." _He whispered in a more violent way.

He's right, I know what I did, but he already gave me ten bucks not to tell anyone and that was that! I wasn't going to tell anyone!

"I already promised." I stated.

"I don't trust you." He whispered again, griping me tighter.

"Please!" "I am not going to tell anyone!" I yelled.

He let go of me a little, but not enough.

"I'm not letting you go until you say one of your secrets to me."

I couldn't ignore that. That was the only way he was going to let me go.

"Only if you swear not to tell anyone." I mumbled.

Craig was good at keeping secrets, ever since 7th grade. I knew he wouldn't, and I wouldn't tell his either. I just wanted to test him.

"I swear only if you swear." He whispered.

"I swear." I whispered back.

He was waiting for me to tell him. I could feel my face getting red. Should I make up something? Should I tell him an old secret? No. I had to get this out. I tried leaning in towards his ear, but it was no use.

"I love Eric Cartman." I whispered.

He dropped me on the ground. I crashed a bit, but I felt better when he wasn't squeezing me to death.

"We're both gay." I heard him say as he walked off.

That, we were.

_This was an interesting chapter. Do you agree?_


	7. Chapter 7

It'd only been an hour since I left that dumb drinking party. I don't think my mom really even noticed how I came back the next morning, or she just didn't care. I didn't care either. Even though it was only about 7:23 AM, this has seemed to be a pretty good day. Sure, Craig did pin me down, but part of me thinks that was a good thing. I finally got my secret out, and I had this feeling in my stomach I've never, ever felt before. It was a pleasing feeling. I liked it. I just seriously hope he keeps it as a secret. I know he's good at keeping secrets and all, but Craig and I have never really been friends. I swear I'll tear him apart if he tells anyone. I think I'm fine though, if I don't tell anyone his. Not too sure how I feel about Craig and Tweek...but hey, Kyle and Cartman doesn't sound any better, sadly. I sighed when I thought that. Why can't I just face him and say it? Would he hate me even more if I told him? Would he just hurt my feelings and say to fuck off? Does he feel the same way? I lost track after that question. What if he does really like me back? No. He's strait. I came back to earth and realized I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I seemed to be blinking very slowly. I needed to get up and do something. I couldn't just lay here all day long thinking. That's all I really wanted to do right now, but I had to do something. Trying to figure out what to do, I remembered I had Cartman's phone in my backseat. I was pretty pissed off at him right now, because he didn't go to the party. That asshole probably did that on purpose. I thought. I got up, put on some new clothes, and shoes. Brushed my hair and teeth, and grabbed my car keys that were sitting on my dresser. I tried to make no noise at all as I left the house. If my mom knew I was leaving with out her knowing, she'd kill me. I unlocked my car, open the door, and jump in. The first thing I do is grab Cartman's phone and put it in the shotgun seat. I turn it on, no texts from anyone. "Huh." I say as I shrug it off.  
Now that I think about it, I haven't been to Cartman's house in forever. He probably still lived in the same old house. I drove over there knowing exactly where it was. When I got there, I noticed no car was parked in the driveway. No cars were actually there. The front window on their house was cracked, giving it an unwelcome feeling. The paint peeled at the sides of the house. The grass was overgrown, covering the sidewalk leading to the house. I put his phone in my pocket and got out of my car. Carefully walking up to the door. I found myself staring at the door, afraid to knock on it. Biting my lip, I did a slight knock on the door. One time. Two times. Three times. Each hit harder then the last. I start to think no one lives here, but no. He couldn't have moved. Could he? I think I had a mini heart attack when I heard the squeaking door creak open. Cartman grabbed my arm and jerked me in his house, slamming the door behind him.  
"Why the fuck are you here?!" He yelled, startling me.  
I didn't reply, which I could tell in his face he was getting mad. I chuckled, which made him furious. I was having fun making him mad. I ran past him and went up his stairs. I'm guessing his mom was still a whore, and she was at some guys house, so only Cartman was there. Bingo. I thought. There were three rooms upstairs. I heard Cartman coming up the steps so I took a guess and ran in one of the rooms. Surprisingly, I guessed the right room. I was in Cartman's room. I shut the door and locked it on him. Heh, locking him out of his own room.

"OPEN MY DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KICK YOU IN THE NUTS!" He screamed at me.

He hasn't changed one bit. I thought. I looked around his room. It was very neat and organized. He still had all his stuffed animals on his window seal. Clyde Frog was on top. His bed was made, and he had pictures sitting on his dresser. Also, He had a desktop computer sitting on his desk. I was sitting right where the door was; Even though it was locked. Cartman was pounding on the door as hard as he could, but I wasn't going to let him in.

"KAHL, GET OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW OR I'LL FUCK YOU."

I froze.

_Oh, yay! You're getting to the good part._


	8. Chapter 8

It felt like I haven't even blinked. I was completely shocked about what he said – In a good way. Even if he was just joking around, or was serious, there was no way I was going to get out of his room. Cartman wasn't banging on the door anymore, but I knew he was still there. He was probably sitting right by the door, just like me. I sighed and got up. I'm not sure why Cartman didn't want me in his room. I mean, it's very tidy in here. I went to open his closet, to my surprise, every one of his shirts were all hung up, and there was a box labeled "Memories" sitting at the bottom of it. I pulled it out of the closet, and shut the door behind me.

"What are you doing, Jew?" Cartman said in a more clam, steady voice.

"Just looking around." I replied.

He never replied back to me. I lifted up the flaps of the box and it overflowed with stuff. Pictures, notes, books, toys, anything you could possibly think. I found that picture album of what he did to Butters. Just would invite him over to spend the night just so he could torture him while he was sleeping. There was also pictures of him being "The Coon", and along with that a T-Shirt. Everyone knows "Mysterion" was better, and "The Coon" got kicked out of his own group, "Coon and Friends".

"Why would you keep all of this in a box?" I asked.

I heard Cartman sigh. "'Cause, Jew boy, I can." He said.

"Just..why?" I asked once again.

No answer. I just kept looking through all his stuff still. I found another album buried at the bottom. I pulled it out, and it made everything else fall out. It made a sort of a loud noise, and Cartman didn't react to it. That was unlike him. I raised my eyebrows when I saw the title. It just said "Kyle". I opened it and flipped through the pages. Every picture had me in it. Every picture had a note written in bad handwriting under it. Oh my god. I gave myself a face palm when I saw this picture. I read the caption

"_This is when we were in Imagination Land and imaginary Kahl FINALLY sucked my balls. He totally deserved that."_

How did he even get that picture?! That wasn't me. That was the imaginary me. Now…now I kind of wish that was me.

"Cartman, you know that wasn't me, right?" I said.

"Huh? What are you doing digging through _my _stuff?" He questioned me.

I ignored his question. "In Imaginary Land."

No reply. "Goddamnit Cartman!" "Why won't you talk to me?"

"Do you have my phone?" He asked, ignoring my question.

I smirked. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Give me my phone." He commanded.

"No, first you have to answer my questions." I said.

"Don't be such a Jew." He said.

"Why are you with Bebe?" I ask, my face getting hot.

"I hate her." He said.

My jaw dropped open.

"Y-you do?"

"Yes, I hate her so very, very much." "I've wanted to break up with her forever." "I'm not even the one who deiced to date her." "Kenny dared me." "I only agreed because I thought she wouldn't agree." "Turns out she did." He told me.

"I will fix everything for you." I said.

"No, Kahl. Just leave it alone." Cartman said sadly.

I grabbed his phone out of my pocket, and went to his contacts. I tapped Bebe then "message" I started texting her. Cartman must have heard me typing because he asked what I was doing.

"Is that my phone?" he asked, once again.

I already sent the message, and I re-read what it said.

"_Bebe, I break up. It was not meant to be."_

"There." I say. "I fixed everything."

_Lookie there. Thank you all for almost 400 views already! That's amazing! Look ouy for the next chapter! _


End file.
